


Teething

by ladyxdaydream



Series: Growing Family [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hokage!Sakumo, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, New Parents, Sakumo Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Being a new parent is full of surprises. This surprise, however, wasn’t of the typical nature. It changed things considerably.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Growing Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775407
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	Teething

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pragmatic Or Overprotective?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802805) by [Gloomier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier). 



> This would read better if you’d read the first few in the chain, starting [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586184) and clicking on the linked fics on the bottom of each fic until you reach this one. 
> 
> But, as always, this can be read on it’s own! Enjoy.

“Satisfied?” Kakashi chuckled, gently patting Tomo on the back again, despite her letting out a burp a second ago. He rocked from foot to foot in front of the window, bouncing her slightly.

Iruka watched his husband from the kitchen, his heart brimming with affection as he sipped at his tea. It had taken Kakashi the better part of a month to become completely comfortable with holding Tomo. The stiffness was gone from his body now, and his expression had shifted from panicked to serene. He also stopped taking Tomo’s crying as a personal insult, much to Iruka’s relief. Kakashi used to hand her off every time, convinced it was his fault, and that their now five month old daughter simply didn’t like him.

“I can’t believe I’ll be back on active duty next week,” Kakashi said, turning around to face Iruka. One of Tomo’s hands was clutching onto the fabric of Kakashi’s mask, which hung slack at his neck. It made Iruka’s chest ache.

“I know. I don’t want you to go,” Iruka said, stepping closer to slide a hand around Kakashi’s lower back. He pressed a kiss to the soft, white hair on top of their daughter’s head. “We’ll miss you.”

Iruka meant it. He’d  _never_ had this much consecutive time with his husband before, not even for their honeymoon. Kakashi had started taking missions less than two weeks after their wedding.

“Maybe I’ll bribe Sakumo,” Kakashi said with a glint in his eye.

“That’s treasonous,” Iruka teased. “Don’t bribe the Hokage, Kakashi.”

“I’ll play the Grandpa card; tell him he’s depriving his granddaughter of her father.”

“You know, somehow I think that’d backfire. He’d probably send you out on longer, farther away missions, just so he could babysit more,” Iruka joked.  


Besides, Sakumo had been incredibly gracious with giving Kakashi as much time as he had. He wasn’t sure any other shinobi would get the same treatment. Iruka didn’t want to take that for granted.

“You’re probably right,” Kakashi laughed, as Tomo groped at his chin, before moving her exploration up his face. Kakashi folded his lips over his teeth and mouthed at her fingers, causing Tomo to smile and giggle. “But what if I miss something?” 

“Hm?” Iruka hummed, not following. 

“What if she starts walking or says her first word or something while I’m gone?”

“We won’t have to worry about that just yet,” Iruka laughed. “Unless she’s some sort of genius.”

They both stared at each other, realizing that was entirely possible given Kakashi’s genes.

“ _Iruka_ ,”  Kakashi whined.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka laughed. “That was completely unintentional.”

Kakashi’s mouth fell into a pout. Everyone always thought Kakashi was unreadable, but that’s because they never saw his mouth. The mask had made a lot more sense to Iruka once he’d seen Kakashi without it. If Iruka’s eyes and blush were the carriers of his emotions, Kakashi’s was his mouth. The man could  _pout_ . And snarl. And smile. And  _kiss_ . Sometimes he’d even worry his bottom lip between his teeth until it broke. 

Iruka loved Kakashi’s mouth, and loved that it was his, and his alone.

“You will miss things,” Iruka said, not one to parse words, but his tone was soft and empathetic. “Hell,  _I’ll_ miss things, once my leave of absence is over. But it’ll make it that much sweeter to come home, no?”

The wrinkle in Kakashi’s brow smoothed out as he smiled, dragging a finger across Tomo’s cheek. She reached out, pulling Kakashi’s finger to her mouth. 

“Hey,” Kakashi chuckled. “Tomo… _ah! Ow._ ”

Kakashi withdrew his finger with a grimace.

“She bit me,” he said in disbelief.

“What? What do you mean?” Iruka asked, blinking at him.

“What do you mean, what do I mean? She  _bit_ me,” Kakashi repeated, inspecting his hand. A tiny droplet of blood pooled on his fingertip. “Just chomped right down. Those are not normal baby teeth.”

“What are you talking about?” Iruka asked, sternly at first, before it tapered into amusement. “Have you put your fingers inside a lot of babies’ mouths, Kakashi?”

“No—I just—” 

Kakashi put his finger back into Tomo’s mouth, his eye going wide.

“Iruka,” he said, taking his finger out again. “Rub your finger along her gums.”

“Excuse me?” 

Kakashi jostled Iruka’s hand towards her.

“Humor me. Please.” 

Iruka sighed, and did as he was instructed. 

“Okay, I don’t— _oh_ ,”  he said, hitting the start of a tooth on her upper jaw that was sharper than the others.

“The position,” Kakashi emphasized. “In her mouth.” 

He kept his eye on Iruka, waiting for it to sink in. When it did, they both stared at each other in shock. 

“Is that… possible?” Iruka asked, barely above a whisper. 

Kakashi shrugged, handing off Tomo so he could tug up his mask.

“We need to find Tsume.”

* * *

It was possible.

Tomo had canines.

Iruka had always known that Kakashi’s mother was an Inuzuka, but didn’t give it much thought when they had talked about using Kakashi’s sperm. Kakashi didn’t carry any of the characteristic traits after all, except for his excellent rapport with dogs. Apparently, according to Tsume, traits can skip a generation.

“I don’t care what Tsume says, I’m  not getting her a chew toy,” Iruka said, folding Tomo’s clothes he’d changed her out of when they got home.

“She’s going to teeth through anything we give her, Iruka. The stuff on the market is not suitable for her teeth. It’s dangerous. She’ll break it.”

Iruka deflated. He knew Kakashi was right, but the idea was… so strange.

“I have some extra chews from the ninken…” Kakashi suggested.

“Absolutely not,” Iruka said, bracing his hands on his hips.

“I would sterilize them first obviously,” Kakashi replied, as if that was the problem.

“What— _no_ ,” Iruka said, suddenly struck with the fact that he had no idea how to raise an Inuzuka. An Inuzuka  Hatake,  at that.  Was there a way to raise them? Or was he just being paranoid?

“If we’re going to do that,” he sighed. “I’d rather get her a new one. Or better yet, see if Tsume has anything.”

“Fine,” Kakashi digressed, slumping into a slouch. “But you know, they say a dog’s mouth is very clean. Healing, actually. If you let them lick your wound—”

“—Please stop,” Iruka said, pinching at the bridge of his nose, still plagued by his earlier thoughts of inadequacy.

Kakashi laughed, and came to wrap his arm’s around Iruka from behind.

Iruka stared down at their daughter asleep in her crib, who was freshly bathed and outfitted in a little dog onesie. Anko had gifted them the first one as a joke after she was born, but every time Tomo outgrew it, a new one “mysteriously” appeared, wrapped and waiting on their doorstep. This one was spotted like a Dalmatian. It took on a whole new meaning now.

“Iruka,” Kakashi said, nuzzling into his neck. “This is what I meant. What if I was on a mission when you found this out? I’d be so sad.”

Iruka smiled, leaning his weight back against Kakashi.

“I should have gotten you a baby a long time ago. You’re much more romantic now,” Iruka teased.

Kakashi squeezed at his side, causing Iruka to laugh and flinch.

“Stop it,” he hissed through his laughter. “You’ll make me wake her.”

Iruka said that, but he highly doubted it. The heating seals he’d sewn into her clothes made her sleep soundlessly. Sometimes a little _too_ soundlessly. He’d had to creep in and check on her a few times before.

“I was always romantic,” Kakashi said, kissing at Iruka’s ear.

It was true. It had surprised Iruka just how much. Kakashi had insisted on properly wooing him into dating. He had wanted to jump Kakashi’s bones on their first date, his crush having started long before either of them had actually done anything about it. It had been incredibly frustrating, but also endearing, and the sex had  _definitely_ been worth the wait.

“But if you tell anyone that,” Kakashi purred, right next to his ear. “I’ll have to kill you. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“ _Ha_ ,” Iruka huffed. “I’d like to see you try.”

Kakashi pulled Iruka away from the crib and out of Tomo’s room, gently shutting the door behind him.

“It’s been a while since we’ve sparred,” Kakashi said, giving Iruka a heated look.

“Just what kind of sparring are we talking about, huh?” Iruka asked.

“Both? The lines always seem to blur with you,” Kakashi laughed.

Iruka bit his lip, remembering those early days. The first time they’d sparred, Kakashi had a hard time catching him. In fact, Iruka had caught  _him_ , more than once, in expert barriers and cleverly sealed traps. Kakashi had been impressed… and more than a little turned on at the fact that he’d been had.

“Do you think Sakumo would come by for a bit?” Iruka asked, an idea forming in his mind. The training grounds would be practically empty at this time.

“I’ll make the call,” Kakashi said, catching on immediately, already moving into action. “Grab whatever gear you need, baby. I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“So confident for a man whose about to get his ass kicked.”

Iruka could _feel_ the fire in his husband’s gaze; it licked pleasantly at his skin.

This was going to be fun.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Impressionable and Flea-bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107656) by [Gloomier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier)




End file.
